


Hot

by words_reign_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, pointless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: It's hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point to this, it's not beta'd, it's not even that great. I needed to scribble something to get out of my head and get my ass in gear on other projects.   
> So.   
> Here.

“Clothes are the  _ worst _ .” Derek whined. The humidity was killing him, making his clothes stick to his body everywhere.

Scott looked at him, eyebrow raise. He was lounging next to Lydia on a chair by the Martin's pool.

“The.  _ Worst _ .” Derek insisted.

“Well, it would be better if we didn't run about fifteen degrees hotter than the average bear,” Scott snickered at his own joke, “But it's not that bad.”

“You're the worst.” Derek whined.

“God, you are such a child. Go away.” Lydia said and waved him off.

Derek would have snapped at her but he was too hot to bother so he slinked off, back to the haven that was his car.

There was nothing to do, no one to threaten, no monsters to hunt, no hunters to kill.

Maybe it wasn't so much the heat as it was the boredom.

Derek made a stop at the local bookstore and went up to the counter.

“Got anything good for me today?” He asked the girl at the counter.

Iliana used to be terrified of Derek but now she was on to him and knew he was more bark than bite. Even less than that, he was more growl than bark  _ or _ bite.

“Yes.” She said and went to the back. She came back pushing a box with her foot and breathing hard. “About half of what you ordered last week is in. We are waiting on the other half from the east coast.”

Derek growled and flashed his eyes at her. She snapped her fingers at him. “Hey. I work in retail during the holidays. You don't scare me.” She made to pick up the box before stopping. “What am I doing?” She muttered and pulled a sheet from the box. “Come get this.” She ordered.

Derek growled again.

“One more time, mister. One more time and I am canceling the rest of your order.” She said and glared at him. He huffed but did as she asked. They glared at each other while she rang up his books and when he handed her his card. He continued to glare at her when he stuffed a fifty in her tip jar ( **_Tipping: It's like a hug without the awkward body contact_ ** ) and then stormed out of the bookstore with his books under his arms.

And ran right into Stiles.

Stiles fell back and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and Derek caught him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet.

“Hey.” Stiles said and poked at Derek's eyebrow. Derek snapped at him and glared. “Why are your eyebrows especially murder-y today?”

“It's hot.” Derek replied and turned to the street where his car was parked. As he suspected, Stiles went with him. “And Iliana is mean to me.”

“Hey, look!” Stiles said and started waving his arms around and Derek followed his gaze. There was an ice cream truck on its way towards them. “It's the one that has shaved ice!” He told Derek with complete confidence. Derek rolled his eyes and opened the trunk of his car to put his books away.

The driver stopped and leaned out the window. Stiles ran up to him and like a siren calling to sailors, Derek and Stiles were surrounded by children, all looking up at Stiles who was doing his best impression of Scott's puppy eyes at Derek.

“ _ Fine _ .” Derek huffed and waved Stiles on. Stiles ended up ordering twelve of the largest shaved ice concoctions that Derek had ever seen and passing them out to the kids. One headbutted Derek in the stomach as he left and Derek chose to think of that as a thank you.

Stiles had two of the shaved ice cups ( _ buckets _ ) in his hand. “All right, big guy. I got cherry and blueberry. Since you are in such a mood, I will let you pick.”

“Blueberry.” Derek finally decided and Stiles handed it over. They found a tree to stand under because Derek wasn't going to let Stiles in his car with that monstrosity in his hands.

“Why are you in a mood?” Stiles asked, molesting the spoon in his mouth. Derek followed his mouth and the things it was doing. He blinked and looked back down at his own ice and shoved another spoonful in his mouth. He felt the sweat dripping down his back and wondered if the back of his tank top looked as sticky as it felt.

“It's hot.” Derek muttered.

“That it is.” Stiles agreed. Derek did not look up at him to see what he was doing with the spoon. Once was enough, thank you very much.

Derek turned when he saw Iliana coming out of the bookstore, locking up behind her. She made her way over to them when she saw them.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked when she approached them. He relinquished his shaved ice when she reached for it.

“Power outage. AC went out. Mrs. Bellamy doesn't want me in there without the AC on. She called and told me to go home.”

Derek studied the horizon. There was still another 6 hours of light left. Stiles took his shaved ice from him and Derek handed the spoon over as well. “Is it just you?”

“Nope.” Iliana said. “The whole town.”

Derek dropped his chin almost to his chest and whined. The promise of pulling the curtains closed on his loft windows, turning the AC on high, and laying on the cool tiles had been the only thing keeping him going.

“Poor guy.” Iliana said and she sounded genuinely sorry. She put the hand that had been holding her shaved ice on the back of his exposed next and Derek shivered, the cool damp of her palm racing through him. “I don't know what it would be like to be already hotter than it is.”

“I have an idea.” Stiles said slowly. There was a sly tone to his voice and Stiles said goodbye to Iliana and took Derek's keys from him. Derek went willingly, his will to go on all but lost.

Stiles drove to a nearby store, led Derek to the camping gear and pointed out an ice chest. At the check out, Stiles bought three 10 pound bags of ice and they dumped them into the cooler. Derek carried it out and put it in the trunk next to his books and Stiles drove them to the loft. Derek didn't try to speak. He was miserable. Stiles pointed three of the four vents at him, turned up the air conditioning in the car as high as it would go and they were off.

Derek must have dozed because the next thing he realized, Stiles was pulling over. Derek saw the red and blue lights in the rear view mirror and sighed.

The Sheriff tapped on the window and Stiles rolled it down. The Sheriff tried to look surprised but he just wasn't.

“Wondered where you had gotten off to after your shift.” He said. “License and registration.”

Stiles plucked the registration from where Derek kept it in the glove box and handed his dad his license.

“Need to slow down, son.” The Sheriff said and leaned in farther to look at Derek. “How you doin, kid?” He asked.

Derek whined.

“Seems like all of the pack is down. You all look-" John gestured at Derek, "Wilted. I found Scott in the walk in fridge at the flower shop. Melissa told me Isaac and Liam are laying on her tile floor in their boxers. Malia and Hayden are at the quarry and I might have to go investigate the reports that they aren't... clothed.” The Sheriff said and handed Stiles his license back.

Derek mumbled something that wasn't coherent. John and Stiles exchanged a look.

“Can werewolves get heat stroke?” John asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles said.

“You on shift tomorrow?”

“Next day.”

John looked from Stiles to Derek. “Keep an eye on him, deputy.” The Sheriff ordered Stiles. “If he shows signs of heat stroke, get him into a cool bath and call Melissa. Plenty of fluids,  _ no _ alcohol. Lydia told me about the wolfsbane whiskey.”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles said.

They took off once more and when they pulled into the parking lot of Derek's loft, he opened the door and trudged out. He went to the back and made to get the cooler but Stiles waved him off.

Derek didn't try to argue. His shirt was sticking to his back, his hair was plastered to his head and neck and he was sure that he was going to spontaneously combust into flames at any given moment.

They took the elevator up and Stiles only grunted when Derek slumped over into him. He regretted it almost instantly but didn't move away. The heat was taking what little energy he had.

When the elevator stopped, Derek made for the door and puzzled over it for moment before he remembered to open it.

“Come on, big guy.” Stiles said and opened the door before grabbing the cooler and nudging Derek into the loft. The minute Stiles closed the door, Derek began taking off his clothes. The loft was still cool from the air conditioning that had been on for the past month, but Derek could already feel the temperature inside rising.

Stiles went to his bed and put the ice chest next to the bed. He took off all of the blankets until it was just sheets and a pillow and patted the spot next to him. When he looked up, presumably to ask Derek something, he blinked and closed his mouth.

“Whoo.” Stiles said softly. He stood and went to the windows, lined them with mountain ash, and closed the curtains. Stiles went by Derek, where Derek stood, and skated his fingers down Derek's arm. He lined the door with mountain ash and as he did, Derek felt his body relax a degree. With the locks and mountain ash, he and Stiles were all but locked in the loft against the world.

“Bed.” Stiles murmured softly and Derek followed him dutifully. The alpha in his didn't like it, but Derek didn't want to think.

“Face down.” Stiles said when Derek approached the bed. This wasn't the first time they had done this, not by a long shot, but it was usually Derek issuing the orders.

Derek laid down and turned his head to the side and watched Stiles strip. He took his own tank top and Derek's and dipped them into the ice chest. He brought them out, dripping wet and took one of Derek's hands in his. “Ok?” He asked.

“Good as gold.” Derek whispered, one of Stiles' stupid remarks.

“That's my guy.” Stiles said. He tied one of Derek's wrists to the bed post and then the other. The cold from the ice water dripped down Derek's wrists and he shivered. Stiles got off the bed and Derek watched the muscles in his ass and back when he moved to the closet and grabbed another tank top. He got this one wet as well before tying it around Derek's head. The water dripped down Derek's face and he licked at a cool drop on his upper lip.

“Are you out of there yet?” Stiles murmured in his ear, referring to Derek's mood.

“Getting there.” Derek murmured and shifted when he felt Stiles straddle his thighs.

“Let's finish you off.” Stiles said.

“Ok.” Derek murmured. Stiles said something about the heat and complacency of wolves as he reached over into the ice chest. Derek was expecting it, but the feel of the ice on his neck still made him jerk just a little bit.

“Ok?” Stiles asked, moving it away.

“Yeah, it's good.” Derek said and felt his muscles sink into the bed even deeper. Stiles ran the ice up and down his back and reached down for more. Derek groaned when the ice met his skin and the way it felt with Stiles' hands. It melted quickly against the heat of Derek's skin and Stiles reached for some more.

He worked his way down, using the ice on Derek's lower back and then on his ass.

“You're really kind of beautiful, you know that?” Stiles remarked casually. “Like, honestly, it should be intimidating how beautiful you are, and all the guys down at the station give me hell for it, but damn. You just are really pretty.”

Derek gave a half smile and he hoped Stiles saw it.

“Do I have to kill anyone for giving you a hard time?” Derek asked. Stiles' fingers traced down Derek's cheeks and pressed lightly against his hole. Derek arched against his fingers. They were silent for a heartbeat before Stiles let his fingers drifted away and he gathered more ice.

“As sweet as that is, no. I've got it.” Stiles paused and shifted down. He nudged Derek's thighs apart so he could settle on the bed and put the ice to Derek's thighs. “And they know if they let it get out of hand, serious physical and psychological damage will occur. You are scary enough and dad lets them think that Scott's puppy dog act is contrived. That you are only barely able to keep him on a leash.”

Derek smiled and his toes curled when Stiles applied some more ice behind his knees. His breathing was slowed and he wasn't hot anymore. Pleasantly warm, desire coiling itself inside of him.

“Scott and Lydia are dating now. She might be pulling a whole new side out of him.” Derek rumbled.

Stiles chuckled behind him and Derek could feel through the mattress.

“Maybe so.” Stiles acknowledged. He picked up one of Derek's feet and applied a single ice cube to the arch of his foot, used it to massage his ankles and let the cool water drip through his toes. He kept massaging the tender underside of Derek's foot even after the ice was gone and then picked up another piece of ice and did the same thing on the other foot.

Stiles reached up and untied Derek's arms, massaging his arms as he let each down. It wasn't necessary, but Stiles liked to do it anyway. He urged Derek over and Derek turned. Without Stiles asking him to, he stretched his arms out so that his fingertips were stretched towards the side of the bed. Stiles reached over the sides of the bed and tugged out the straps that he kept tucked underneath the mattress for times they felt adventurous. Derek wasn't feeling adventurous though; he felt drugged and lazy, pleasantly warm and hazily turned on.

“That's my guy.” Stiles encouraged and Derek's toes curled for an entirely different reason. There was ice on Derek's collarbone, the water sliding down his back and dripping onto the bed. Derek felt Stiles' fingers drag across his chest and he arched under Stiles' touch when he swirled an ice cube over his nipple.

“Are you still hot?” Stiles asked conversationally.

“Warm.” Derek whispered and there was ice on his lips and he opened his mouth easily.

“Warm is good. Warm is nice.” Stiles said softly.

Derek let the ice melt in his mouth and said, “Warm is safe.”

There was ice on his stomach and Stiles' breath over his ribs. “You're safe with me?”

“Safer with you than anyone else.” Derek said and arched again when Stiles trailed the ice over his hip.

“I like that.” Stiles murmured. “I like that the alpha can let his guard down with me.”

Derek felt for Stiles fingers as Stiles pushed one thigh up, spread his legs wide. “Not the alpha. Not with you.”

“Then who are you?” Stiles asked and he sounded genuinely curious. Even his fingers stilled on Derek's legs and Derek didn't want that. He squirmed until Stiles got the message.

“Derek.” Derek replied. “Your guy.”

Stiles hummed and Derek could feel the smile. Stiles kissed his knee and worked his way up slowly, kissing and licking Derek. Derek tugged at the straps but they were really just a reminder to hold still. Derek could snap them and they both knew it.

Stiles trusted that he wouldn't.

The wet slide of Stiles' mouth was expected but the chill of it was not. Derek hissed and pushed further into the coolness of Stiles' mouth and felt the chill of ice bump against his dick.

“Oh god.” Derek hissed and barely managed to control himself. Stiles hummed and slid his hands underneath Derek's ass pushing Derek's cock further into his mouth. He wanted to snap the ties that were holding his hands down so he could look at Stiles, see his mouth and his eyes and those eyes that would have held him in place just as easily. 

He didn’t though, because Stiles trusted that he would do as he was told. 

“Stiles- Stiles-” Derek whimpered and Stiles pulled off and Derek wanted to groan at the loss but he held his tongue. Stiles squeezed the base of his dick and after a moment, Derek was able to pull himself back from the edge. 

“Water?” Stiles asked. Anyone else but Derek would have missed the edge in his voice. 

“Yes.” Derek said. Stiles moved away and Derek heard his fridge open. Stiles approached him once more. “Straw.” He said. Derek opened his mouth and drank. He pulled away when he had enough. Stiles put the bottle on the nightstand and Derek heard a drawer open. There was a click of a bottle and Derek listened with every ounce of his being to the sounds of Stiles opening himself up. 

“Do you want me to take these off? Any of them?” Stiles asked. He let out a sigh that was just this side of a moan. 

“Just my hands.” Derek asked. 

“Not the blindfold?” Stiles asked, a little surprised. 

“No- no that’s ok.” Derek said.

Stiles didn’t move to take the straps off immediately. In fact, he seemed intent on stretching himself to take Derek’s cock before he was going to take them off. 

Derek was silent and listened to Stiles; a gasp, a moan, a full body shiver. After an eternity, Stiles readjusted himself so that he was hovering over Derek before grasping him in his hand and sliding down. 

Derek knew his eyes flashed and he could feel his teeth bite into his lower lip. He wanted to demand that Stiles remove the straps so he could at least wrap his hands around Stiles’ hips-

And then the straps were gone and Derek was able to do just that. He sat up enough so he could feel the warmth of Stiles and how his voice felt pressed against the tip of Derek’s nose. 

“There’s no one- no one else-” Stiles groaned and rolled his hips and gasped. “ _ Derek _ .” 

Derek pulled the blindfold off his eyes despite what he had said earlier and looked up at Stiles. His head was back and there were beads of sweat forming on his skin. Derek licked them off of Stiles’ chest and throat and then flipped them so that Stiles was on his back and Derek was looming over him. 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Stiles said and fist pumped. Derek had first hand knowledge of how much Stiles liked to be manhandled and tossed around a bit in bed. 

Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles and Stiles drew him down for a kiss. 

Stiles laughed, carefree and sweet. “Come on.” He urged and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Do you never shut up?” Derek asked and gripped Stiles hips in his hands and drove forward. 

Stiles groaned and arched up, changing the angle and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but Derek jerked him close as he pushed in and Stiles’ arms flailed and Derek barely missed getting punch in the throat. Finally Stiles grasped onto the pillow behind him and sucked in a huge breath. He still didn’t speak, so Derek took that as a sign of a job well done. 

“Is that it? Is that how you want it?” Derek asked and kept his eyes on Stiles.

Stiles didn’t reply but the way he was rolling his hips against Derek left no room for any other answer. 

Derek stopped moving.

Stiles opened his eyes. “What’s wrong? What are you doing?” He demanded.

“You didn’t answer.” Derek said, a smile growing on his face. “I wasn’t sure if you were still green.” 

“You  _ motherfucker _ I am so green I am about to turn into the goddamn Grinch.” Stiles hissed and hauled Derek forward with both hands on his ass. Derek laughed and Stiles gasped. “Do that- do that again.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” Derek said and thought of the Grinch and laughed all over again. Then the thought of putting reindeer antlers on Stiles’ head like the Grinch did for Max entered his head and he lost it once more. He was laughing so hard, there were tears on his cheeks. 

“Oh my god what are you laughing at? I don’t care, it’s turned your dick into a vibrator, oh my god.” Stiles arched into Derek and moaned. It took Derek a minute more to get ahold of himself and a few more kisses from Stiles before he finally realized that this was a thing they were in the middle of and rejoined the program. He slowed his strokes down to an achingly slow pace, taking his his time, watching Stiles’ face as he filled him gradually.

“Are you- are you close?” Stiles whispered

Derek nodded. 

“Can you-” But before Stiles could finish his sentence, Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ dick and began to stroke him in tandem with his strokes. It was a half dozen strokes later and Sterek was arching up, exposing his throat, and Derek took the invite, leaned in and clamped down on the exposed tendons there. He came just as Stiles, groaning and stilling before dropping his weight on Stiles. 

“Oof.” Stiles muttered. Derek waited for Stiles to demand that he move, but it never came. Instead, Stiles ran a hand through his hair, another hand on his bicep. 

“I’ll move-” Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck, “In a minute.” 

“Ok.” Stiles said. “I like you.” He blurted out.

“I like you too.” Derek said into Stiles’ neck. 

“Really?” Stiles asked. 

“My dick is in your ass still, and you are questioning that?” Derek asked him.

“We both know that sex doesn’t equal affection.” 

Derek hummed. 

“That’s not an answer.” 

“What do you want me to say?” 

Stiles paused for a long moment and his hands traced the familiar tattoo on Derek’s back. “I guess there isn’t much to say.” 

“I take it back.” Derek said and sat up. He pulled out of Stiles and away. He flopped down beside Stiles. 

“Take what back?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t like you.” 

“What?” Stiles spluttered. “Why not?” 

“I’m hotter than I was before.” Derek whined and threw an arm over his eyes. 

“I’ll get you some water.” Stiles said. 

Derek should have expected the ice chest being upturned over him. However, he did not and Stiles said later that he had never seen Derek move so fast. 

 


End file.
